trollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Peril Patch/Sibling Quibbling
Peril Patch/Sibling Quibbling is the sixth episode of the fourth season in the Trolls: The Beat Goes On! series. It premiered on November 2, 2018. Synopsis Peril Patch A strange new mini-golf course fuels competition between Poppy and Branch. Sibling Quibbling To Chenille's dismay, Satin befriends a troll who loves extreme sports. Plot Peril Patch Poppy has the entire village standing up straight in a line. Using Mr.Dinkles to give the signal, She steps in line. It turn out this is a village wide Troll-dominoes. When they've finished, Poppy goes to ask if anyone wants to do it again, but a rumbling sound stops her. From the ground grows a miniature golf course. Guy questions why a plant would look like a miniature golf course but Cooper says they shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. The Trolls rush in to play. The Trolls are soon having fun on the course. Their attention is drawn to Branch dressed in full golfing gear who wants to show everyone how its done. Branch likes miniature golf because its a thinking game and he has his shot lined up for a second swing. Poppy swings loose and Branch chuckles at how wild her ball goes, but at the end of the run it is hole in run. As the two square off, Smidge tells them to cut to the chase. They know Branch will challenge Poppy rejects then they banter and she comes around and agrees. They begin, Branch gets a hole in run but the ball pops up again. There is a montage of similar things where Branch comes close to achieving something then Poppy beats him, meanwhile a song occurs and Poppy tries to get Branch to loosen up. Finally the game is nearing a close and Branch puts on noise cancelling headphones to concentrate. This annoys Poppy and Branch goes to take his shot. King Peppy is walking along and comes across the course. While Branch is still taking a long time to make his shot, Peppy pulls Poppy aside and tells her in private that this is a plant known as a "Peril Patch". It plays on the irresistible urge of its prey to play miniature golf. He warns once it thinks its drawn in enough Trolls it will seal the gates and trap everyone inside. Peppy had a run in with one a long time ago, but Poppy doesn't have time for details. Poppy tells everyone to run for their lives. The Peril Patch reacts by making attempts to prevent the Trolls leaving. Their escapes fail until Poppy grabs the closing gates and manages to hold it open with her hair long enough for everyone to escape. The Peril Patch has noticed Branch isn't attempting to escape and attempts to kill him with a spinning petal blade. Poppy save him but the gates are now closed their trapped inside. Branch proclaims she interfered and he gets a penalty point, moments later they begin to sink in the sandpit. Branch realises a bit late the golf course is trying to destroy them. Peppy shouts over the hedge the Peril Patch has one weakness - the 19th hole. This is a hole in the main flower that controls the entire course. Poppy makes a shot but fails and the plant grabs her. This means Branch is their only hope. He goes to make the usual planned shot but the plant is fast approaching. The Peril patch tries to stop him and Poppy saves him from death as she has now broken free. Poppy confesses that she practice Golf all the time despite some earlier claims otherwise she said to mess with Branch. He needs to loosen up as there simply is no time to overthink. He makes the shot and gets a hole in one. Peppy finishes how stating thats how the story ends, with Poppy telling him off for stopping to talk while cleaning up after the Peril Patch. Episode Notes *Smidge says "hole in 32". The most swings your allowed in standard rules Golf and its variants is 17 swings. This is reduced to 10 for Masters. *Smidge telling Poppy and Branch to "cut to the chase" is a joke on the series storyling telling format. *When Branch puts on his noise cancelling headphones, if you have the subtitles on Poppy's lines will be written up, otherwise its very hard to hear her words without turning up the volume really loudly. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Cooper *DJ Suki *Satin and Chenille *Guy Diamond *Biggie *Smidge *King Peppy Other *Mr. Dinkles Episode Ranking How good was "Peril Patch"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Sibling Quibbling Poppy is hosting a speed-friending event so trolls with little time can make friends fast. The Trolls start off at a potential friend and then when Poppy hits the bell they swap. The event is going mostly well with the Trolls. Chenille is approached by Ripley Wisp, a extreme sports kind of troll which does not impress Chenille at all. The final bell sounds out and Poppy thanks everyone for attending. The twins are also thanked and Poppy says she'll see them at Scrapbooking club. Satin says she has other plans and apologise, Chenille protests as they always go to the club. Poppy states that just because Satin isn't coming doesn't mean Chenille can't, then realises the error of that statement. To Chenille's horror Satin has befriended Ripley Wisp the Troll who had previously unimpressed Chenille. Both Poppy and Satin are impressed as Ripley leaves in a extreme manner, but Chenille is not, Satin protests that she wants to try new things while Chenille doesn't see the point of that. Chenille takes a stab at Satin's fashion sense and Satin protests pointing out Chenille wore her dress backwards last week. Poppy stops them and says they don't both have to be friends with Ripley and once again realises the error in her statement. Branch shows up and asks why they just don't cut their hair. The trio gasp in horror at Branch's proposal. Poppy apologises for Branch's lack of social cues. She shoves Branch away from the girls leaving them to it and he remains clueless what he did wrong. They do "Cupcakes, sprinkles, wrapper" with Satin wining as Chenille always picks cupcake. When asked what their doing on this "hanging out" by Chenille, Satin has no idea as Ripley's planning it. They first parachute "to the extreme", then white water raft "to the extreme" with lunch being a picnic "to the extreme". Chenille is thrilled to see uninspired checker print, but Satin has had a most exciting time. She lists all the things they'd be doing if they stayed home, which Chenille reacts happily to as she says the activities they missed. As they continue the day, Chenille has had enough and puts her foot down. Satin pushes her sister trying to break the sacred code of "Cupcakes, sprinkles, wrapper" and Chenille realises that there is no escape. Satin states this day is really important to her. When Satin states she feels Ripley could be her best friend forever and ever, Satin has a vision of the 3 of them as old Trolls and still doing the same thing and wondering when the nightmare will end. She decides this has to end now. When Ripley comments how well Satin is taking to critter boarding basics, Chenille responds to Ripley saying she has never had a friend so call by showing her how lame Satin can actually be. She shows Ripley some embarrassing old photos and this cases Satin to fight with her. Ripley, unsure what to make boards away from them. With Satin's thing over, Chenille drags her to scrapbooking club. At the club, Satin takes some time to get revenge by scrapbooking all the flaws of Chenille, which are socially unacceptable to the other Trolls and frightens them. This makes her sister furious. the two get into a fight again, this causes Poppy's Pod to fall off its branch. When it hits the ground the two are sent out and land on top. It begins to roll with them forced to run on top of it and the others trapped inside. Trolls rush to get out of the way as Poppy's pod heads for a cliff the two are forced to save it. The rest of the Scrapbooking club land outside the Pod and rush off to be sick. The pair blame each other but Poppy is angry with both of them. She tells them off and says she will stand there until they make up. By dark Poppy is too tired to stand there waiting for them to apologise and goes to bed. Satin finally apologises to Chenille for the things she said at Scrapbooking club and tells Chenille she did them because she hurt her feelings. Satin says all she wanted to do was try new things with a new friend, but Chenille never even tried. She climbs into Poppy's pod leaving Chenille alone. As Chenille looks at the old photos of the pair she realises Satin sacrifices so much to keep Chenille happy. Chenille becomes teary eyed over this. The next day Chenille wakes Satin up and their in a Bobsledge Bug. Chenille explains that she realises Satin gives up so much of her time for her sister that she barely does anything Satin wants to do. Chenille has decided that she needs to be more open to the things her sister likes like their relationship with Ripley. Episode Notes *In Trolls Satin and Chenille are shown able to split their hair apart. However, while it is never shown presumable their hair just reconnects and this is at best only a temporary measure. *In conjoined twins, normally one twin is dominate over the other. This does swap but the reason for this is simply unless one twin does the pair cannot get along. In Satin and Chenille's case, throughout the series its made clear that Chenille is the dominate one. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Satin and Chenille *Ripley Wisp *Harper *Dr. Moonbloom *Fuzzbert *Guy Diamond *Toby *Harper *Biggie *Branch *Cooper *Smidge Other *Mr.Dinkles Episode Ranking How good was "Sibling Quibbling"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes